1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coating device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical dual-cavity coating device defines two workspaces. A number of substrates are loaded to a number of loading poles, which can be delivered between the two workspaces by a transporting device, and thus the substrates can be received in the two workspaces in turn to be coated with different films. The loading poles need to couple with a number of rotating platforms respectively received in the two workspaces, and thus the rotating platform can rotate the loading poles to guarantee the uniformity of the films. However, after the loading poles are delivered, it is difficult or time-consuming to align the loading poles with the rotating platforms.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a coating device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.